we were that drunk?
by HeAteMyHeart
Summary: Tori Billings, spending a week with her brother and his bride to be, it's been 3 years since she has been back home, lets see what's changed shall we?


She sat on her bed, clad only her underwear and an ex-boyfriends over sized t-shirt that came mid thigh, her long mousey blonde hair falling over her shoulders and down her chest. She was going through her clients' papers for tomorrow, another full day of work before she had a week off to help her brother & his bride to be add the finishing touches to their wedding. she was a therapist, she loved to help people & make them happy again from what ever place they were in, whether it was addiction, self harm or couples on the verge of breakdown, she liked to be the light in the dark place they were & she showed them the way out, she was great at her job, her clients trusted her & she trusted them to get better on the road to recovery. Suddenly a default sound rang through her apartment, a sound that she had heard too much of over the past month, it was coming from the hall way, she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and placed her feet firmly on the floor, walking towards the phone she picked it up and put on her best phone voice.

"Hello"

"Tori, its Tracey"

Ah Tracey she thought, her brothers soon to be wife, she was thrilled that her brother had finally settled down with someone and someone nice at that.

"Hey Trace, what's up?"

"What time do you finish work tomorrow?"

"5 why?" Tori responded

"I was thinking about coming to pick you up instead of you getting..."

Tori interrupted Tracey before she could finish. "It's a 2 hour drive from yours Tracey, you really shouldn't"

"That's why if you tell me now I can set out early & get to you on time plus I got the photos from my bachelorette party last weekend"

Tori thought back to the night and instantly regretted it, she could not remove the images from her brain, even if she was a therapist not even herself could make her forget that night.

"Don't remind me, I'm pretty sure I've seen enough penis to last me a life time, and not in a good way" both of them laughed at her comment & sat on the comfy leather chair next to the phone table bringing her knees up to her chest. "Only if you're sure, I mean, it's a long drive."

"No, its fine I swear" Tracey Spoke

"Sure, okay, only if you're sure"

"So, will be at yours for about half 5, get packing missy"

Tori sat in the passenger seat as they drove down the familiar road & stopped outside her apartment.

"Thanks for the lift Zach" she said placing her hand on the handle of his car. Zach was her colleague, men wanted to be him & the women wanted him. All women apart from Tori, which he hated & of course he had to change that.

"No problem T" his reply made her cringe, she hated people calling her that.

"My name is Tori, I don't like it abbreviated"

"Touchy, sorry" he replied sarcastically holding his hands up in the air.

"Its fine, see you later" she closed the door behind her.

"So I will see you tomorrow at work?" He shouted as he rolled down the window.

"No actually I have a week off now, Amanda is taking my clients for me" she shouted not stopping to turn around.

"Maybe we could get a drink in your week off?" He questioned, she stopped and turned around to speak.

"Sorry, I'm out of town" she smiled sincerely and carried on walking to the apartment block & sorted out her keys.

"Well maybe when you get back?" He really wasn't giving up easily was he?

She finally found her keys and opened the door and walking in ignoring the question.

Climbing the stairs to the 5th floor she opened her door and threw her bag on the kitchen side. She saw the phone flashing and saw she had 3 new messages. She pressed the button and listened to the messages as she got changed from her work clothes.

"1st new message. Hey Tori, its Tracey, there's been a little problem with me picking you up, so I'm sending Doug to get you, hope you don't mind, bye, see you later" Tori stepped out of her pencil skirt that pooled at her feet & she stepped into a pair of comfortable skinny jeans. "2nd new message. Hey Sis, its Doug I don't know if Trace has called but I'm on my way to pick you up now, I will be there about 6, be ready to go please" she unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off picking up her skirt from the floor and threw them both into a basket.

"3rd new message... So, you didn't respond to my drink invite so I'm taking it as a yes okay? Its Zach by the way, see you at work" she placed a fitted t-shirt over her head and muttered "twat" under her breath at the last message "messages deleted, no new messages" she walked away from the phone and looked at the clock on her wall, '5:30', shit, she thought, she hadn't even packed yet. Walking bare foot to her room she pulled out a suit case from under her bed and chucked it on top of the bed unzipping it and flipping it open.

She picked up what she could and threw it all in the suitcase, underwear, tops, jeans, shorts, skirts, dresses, shoes, heels, toiletries & make up. How much did she need for a week? Well, better to be safe than sorry she thought.

She sat on her suitcase trying to do it up from an uncomfortable angle and heard the door buzzer ring and she went to see who it was checking the time on her way '6:09' the buzzer rang again

"Okay, I'm coming calm down" she spoke to herself.

"Hello?" She pressed the button as she spoke

"Its Doug, let me in". She pushed the button to open the door, opening her door for him to walk right in when he came & she went back to trying to close her suit case. She heard the door close and seconds later she saw her big brother poke his head round the door.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah just finished packing, let me just get some shoes on"

"Awesome, I'm just going to put this by the door" he walked over to the suitcase and picked it up. "Jesus Tori, you staying for a year? How much do you need?" Doug said which made them both laugh. Tori slipped on her comfy heels and collected her bag from the kitchen counter top. "You know me Doug; I always carry 4 of everything just in case"

He put his hand on his sisters back as he talked to her "come on, we've got a lot to catch up on on our journey."

**Hi, i'm kind of playing with this story line a bit, i've been trying to make it my own without making it too much like the original, i read lots that just take on the same script, i just wanted to mix it up a bit. i've been working on a good plot for about a week now and beleive me i've gone through every situation possible for this. what do we think? lets be honest please.**

**if you're going to fvourite/alert me then please review because i get about 30 favourites on other stories and then about 8-14 reviews and i don't do it to others so please dont do it to this.**

**if people enjoy this enough and want me to continue then i will.**

**like tinkerbell needs applause to live, I need reveiws to inspire me to write**

**xx**


End file.
